fairy_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights with Froggy
June 19, 2015 September 12, 2015 |release_date = August 25, 2015 September 21, 2015 January 22, 2018 |chapter_name = Fairy tales can become a horror... |engine = Clickteam Fusion 2.5 |first_mention_on_the_internet = In Game's Community in VK |genre = Arcade, Survival-Horror, Base Defense, Simulator, Tactics |latest_version = 3.4.8 3.5.1 (61) |localization = English, Russian |main_color = Green |other_names = The Wrong Fate of the Fairy Kingdom |next_game_in_the_series = Five Nights with Froggy 2 |number_in_series = 1 |platforms = |player_person = First and Third-Person |prequel = Five Nights with Froggy 4 |sequel = Five Nights with Froggy 3 |publishing_format = Free to play, Indie |rating_on_google_play = 4,5 |community_in_vk = https://vk.com/fkokf |game_jolt_page = https://gamejolt.com/games/fnwfroggy/81784 |google_play_page = https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=ru.gkproduction.fnwfroggy |artists = Ilya Osipov |developers = Gleb Kapustin |publisher = GKProduction |screenwriters = Artyom Shekhurdin, Gleb Kapustin |translators = Rushan Mukhutdinov |voice_actors = Artyom Shekhurdin, Eren Kahyaoglu, Gleb Kapustin, Ilya Kirsenko }} Five Nights with Froggy (Пять Ночей с Фрогги Pyat' Nochey s Froggi) is a Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's fangame, which was invented by Artyom Shekhurdin and developed by Gleb Kapustin. The player controls the night guard and must survive among the toys that want to kill him. The game was released for Windows and published on the Game Jolt website on August 25, 2015. The mobile version on Android was released on September 21, 2015 on the same site. On March 8, 2016, the second game in the series, Five Nights with Froggy 2, was released, and on August 17, 2016, the third game, Five Nights with Froggy 3. On January 22, 2018, the mobile version of the game was updated and released on Google Play, and then removed from Game Jolt. Story The events of the game take place in 2004 and tells how an ordinary resident of Prague, Thomas Ramires, decides to get a night shift security guard job in a certain Fairy Kingdom, which belongs to rich lord King Froggold II. He is quickly hired, and on the first night of his work, Thomas realizes that toys in the royal garden are not as ordinary as they seem. Gameplay Thomas Responsibilities The night shift of Thomas (player) starts at 00:00 and ends at 06:00. Thomas sits inside the hut on chicken legs and must monitor order in the Fairy Kingdom through a computer monitor on the table on the right. At the same time, in addition to viewing the sight of cameras placed throughout the territory, there is a window on the monitor through which the music box should be winded up. This is necessary to lull the royal children, because at night they sometimes wake up. Rest An oil lamp hangs on the ceiling of the hut, which burns the oil that is in it. Be that as it may, the oil in it is not enough for all working hours, which is why it is worth saving by putting out the lamp. To re-ignite the lamp, a box of matches is used, which must first be opened, and only then pull out the already lit match from there to bring it to the lamp. Every night, at the beginning of the shift, Thomas is called by Lorenzi Veseli, the main servant of King Froggold II, to instruct or talk with him about the Fairy Kingdom. Sometimes Lorenzi too goes into himself and begins to talk about his problems and feelings. If Lorenzi forgot to tell something during his call, he sends an SMS message to Thomas's phone, in which he continues what he forgot to tell. Time in the game is speeded up, in connection with which one game minute equals one real second. After the end of the night shift, dawn is visible, then a scene from the past is shown (as a reward for beating of the night), after which the next night begins. Dangers The real danger in the game is the garden toys of Froggold II, some of which can be seen in the monitor through camera 01, which is located in the royal garden. On the first night (in the mobile version on the second night) of work, Thomas discovers that toy Froggy is missing from the royal garden, and begins to go to Thomas to kill him. Initially, this will be one toy, but on the next nights of work, if Thomas survives the previous night, the next, another toy will be activated, in addition to the first, and the speed of each activated toy will become faster, which complicates the subsequent gameplay. Secondary Gameplay Creation Story Once in 2015, Artyom and Gleb walked along the streets of Kostroma. Then in the neighboring courtyard Artyom saw an eyeless frog that seemed frightening to him. After talking with Gleb about this toy, they came to the conclusion to make a FNaF fan game with the eyeless toy Froggy in the title role. They took pictures of Froggy and went home. The original plot of the game was this: The guy gets a job as a night guard and he is brought to the Fairy Kingdom in van by a servant. A servant calls night guard every night, telling different things about the kingdom. After the end of the conversation, the guy's wife sends an SMS message to him, whose contact is signed as "Darling". She, like the servant, gives advice on the game. Instead of a computer, the guard had a tablet through which one could also watch camera views and remotely wind up the music box. However, it was possible to wind up it only by opening the view of camera 01 (Lawn of Gnomes). In the next update, the wife of the protagonist was replaced by a servant, and then the servant got his own name, which was invented by Ivan Kargin, the first voice actor of Lorenzi, whose post was subsequently taken by Ilya Kirsenko. After two global updates of the game, it became what it is now and even appeared on Google Play. Gallery Thomas's Wife.jpg|Message from Thomas's wife in the old version FNwF 2.0 Icon.png|FNwF 2.0 Icon FNwF 3.0 Icon 2.png|FNwF 3.0 Icon FNwF 3.0 Icon 3.png|FNwF 3.0 Icon FNwF 3.0 Icon.png|FNwF 3.0 Icon FNwF Icon.png|First icon of FNwF FNwF Demo Icon.png|FNwF Demo Icon FNwF 2.0 Thumbnail.png|FNwF 2.0 Thumbnail FNwF 3.0 Thumbnail.png|FNwF 3.0 Thumbnail FNwF Thumbnail.png|FNwF Thumbnail Fairy tales can become a horror.jpg|First game teaser Greetings to the FKoKFII.jpg|Greetings to the FKoKFII from game page FNwF 2.0 Header.png|FNwF 2.0 Game Page Header FNwF 3.0 Header.png|FNwF 3.0 Game Page Header FNwF Header.png|First Game Page Header of FNwF Trailer Trivia * In version 2.0 and earlier, Thomas rode a Lorenzi's van, not his own. In 3.0, this van became owned by Thomas. * In version 2.0 and earlier, in the directory you could listen to the sound of Crocco's growl. * In version 2.0 and earlier, the music box could only be winded up with camera 01 open, since then there was no separate window for it. * The game used to have achievements, but in version 3.0 they were removed and became exclusive on Android if the player connected the game to the Google Play Games service. * In the first version of the game, the texture of the fire from matches was taken from Gleb's another game - Mystery Chamber (then it was still a concept). * Gleb Kapustin revealed the name of Lorenzi and Thomas in the group of the game on VK even before the release of update 3.0, in which you can learn it yourself. * Gleb wanted to rename the game so that its name was not so much like the name of the original game, but even a poll among fans of the game did not help to find the best name. ** Gleb himself came up with the name "The Wrong Fate of the Fairy Kingdom", but the name was too long. * If you enter the combination 2-0-0-3 in the last night's characters setup, Sophie II, the daughter of Froggold II, appears, who will inhumanly open and close her mouth. She will also be half painted in phantom color, which refers to the fact that in the second part of the game there is her ghost. Against the background will be heard the Froggy's scream, who killed her. The combination is precisely 2-0-0-3, since this is the year of the death of Sophie II. * Even before the release of the game, before Gleb came up with a tablet, he planned to make cameras viewing through the phone. * Initially, the English name of the game was mistakenly named "Five Nights At Froggy's", and then "Five Nights with Froggy's", after which it was corrected to "Five Nights with Froggy" forever. * Initially, only one chapter of the game was planned, but over time, thinking over the story, the story was invented for as many as four chapters. * The Thomas's scream, when player losing, was voiced by Rushan Mukhutdinov, and processed by Gleb Kapustin. * The first pixel sprites of Froggy and other garden toys were painted by Ilya Osipov. * The first translator of the game into English was Artyom Shekhurdin, and after him Rushan Mukhutdinov took up his role. * After skipping warnings at the start of the game, rare images may flicker. Among them are Froggy, Daniel and Zena. * The game has two holiday themes that are activates depending on the date on the device: New Year and Halloween. ** New Year: The background of the main menu becomes New Year's theme, and the music changes to Jingle Bells. A green Christmas tree appears in the hut. ** Halloween: A pumpkin appears with a carved face on it on the left side of the main menu, and a pumpkin also appears in the hut. Category:FNwF Game Series Category:Games Category:Fairy Kingdom Games